Monogatari Celestial/Personality and Relationships
Personality Many people's first impression of Celestial is that she has a holier than thou disposition due to the way she speaks. While this is correct, it can also be considered incorrect. She speaks in a very formal manner, and her tone can be deciphered as though she believes she is above others, but in truth, it is a habit she has gained over her life when met with people she isn't too comfortable around. One of her most known words is "sin", often saying it when someone has committed an act she deems unreasonable, even if it's a minor act. Due to spending 7 years restrained by the Imperial Government, as they believed that due to Celestial being constantly in her Zoan form, she was able to grant wishes, much like a fairy in folklore, she resented humans to a high degree, not wanting to associate with anyone. This was shown when the Blooming Pirates invaded the I-1 base and attempted to free her when they saw her imprisoned. Despite being freed from her cell, she thought that the only reason for freeing her was because they wanted her "wishing powers". She spent the majority of the arc attempting to escape the base by herself, being confronted by the crew on several occasions in hopes of persuading her to allowing them to lend her a hand. It wasn't until the climax of the arc that she saw that their words were true, changing her opinion of humans. Because she is almost always in her Zoan form, people have questioned what she actually is, but refuses to tell them, as she believes that her true form is hideous. Whenever she is continually questioned on the matter, she becomes angry albeit in a comedic fashion. She is also very easily flustered, especially when she is complemented on, hiding her face from the person inside her hands. She tends to be one of the more serious members of the Blooming Pirates, especially when it comes to reprimanding members for doing something incorrectly. However, she is not without some sense of enjoyment, as she tends to join in on Apostle and Ashoka's fun, especially when they drink. The three have been known within the crew to be very dangerous when they're drunk, as their toying around has caused buildings to break because of the excessive force they use when in that state. Celestial is not a very picky person when it comes to eating food, as the food she was served when she was confined was anything but pleasing to the mouth. However, after she gained a fishing pole from a vendor on an island, she tasted seafood for the first time in her life, eventually falling in love with the food. Whenever Apostle wishes to serve food for the members, Celestial only asks for seafood, catching her food and having him cook it. She is especially fond of octopus. When she saw a Fishman for the first time, she captured them and ordered Apostle to cook them for her, only for the crew members to scold her that it was a living person and that they could not cook them. She claims she was very aware of it, but wanted to try cooked Fishman. She expresses a love for archaeology, wishing to find out the entirety of the world's history, write it in a book, and publish it as the only book that has an accurate history of the world, detailing the cultures between all species in detail. This can be shown when she chronicles the crew's escapades in full detail after their adventures, writing down whatever she learned. She expresses an immense love for gaining knowledge, and looks forward to seeing, or learning, things she has never experienced before. Despite being confined for a long time, she was very capable of going back into the world with a large amount of knowledge, mostly because she asked for newspapers to be given to her so she could do something in her cell. Celestial hates being injured in any way more than anything else, as it reminds her of the torture she went through for 7 years due to the Imperial Government's causing. This has proven to be a bit of a burden on herself within battles as she stops what she's doing to remember the past. After the timeskip, however, this habit isn't as apparent as it was in the beginning, not flinching when it comes to being injured. Because of her want to learn new information, she is able to learn things fairly quickly, grasping concepts with ease, for the most part. This is most notably shown when she was able to become an expert at fishing within the first few minutes of failing over and over. Another instance of this is when she learned how to steer the crew's ship, albeit she had a somewhat difficult time learning how to do it because she was messing around too much with it. She became the unofficial helmsman of the crew, often being asked to steer the ship so they could get to their destination. She has also shown to be very curious when encountered with something she is unfamiliar with. An instance of this is when she became skeptical of the bubbles within Sabaody, originally believing that they were the work of a Devil Fruit. Despite her disposition, Celestial has shown to have a good heart, even if her actions do not express it. She is very blunt to those that she speaks to, having a hard time softening up the truth to people. This has caused many people to ignore her advice and end up hating her because of her rudeness. Many times in her past she has witnessed people ignore her advice and fall into what she stated. Because of this, many came to the incorrect conclusion of her being a witch in disguise, putting a curse on them as her "predictions" almost always came true. This has caused her to live in solitude from others so she would not be harmed because of their beliefs. This attitude is mainly shown to people she isn't too familiar with. When she became a member of the Blooming Pirates, she kept the disposition for a few of their journeys, only to eventually drop it, and become more carefree around the crew members, somewhat resembling a carefree fairy in the stories told to children. As previously stated, Celestial isn't too capable of dealing with embarrassment, or compliments. Whenever she is flustered, her normal tone is changed to be more child-like as even her speech pattern changes. Her tone becomes much higher, often making people laugh at her, which makes her even more embarrassed. Sometimes it makes people question if she actually is half a century and has just been lying to them about her age. She has been shown to have a fascination with teeth from all species. From a single tooth, she is capable of telling information about the owner of the tooth, such as their dietary habits, age, gender, and many more things. She is very skilled at this, showing to be very accurate in her deductions. She is also fascinated by the age of trees, due to the similarities between the two. She calls the annual growth rings of trees their teeth, due to that being the way to deduce a tree's age. Relationships Blooming Pirates Aloof D. Apostle Ashoka Imperial Government Humans Allies Enemies T